Anecdotes
by lasurvolte
Summary: Des petites fics sur la famille Sôma
1. La brosse à dents

**Titre : **La brosse à dents

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Fruit Basket ne m'appartient pas

**Résumé :** Tohru nettoie les toilettes

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** y en a pas

**Défi : **écrire des fics sur Fruit Basket

* * *

Tohru aimait astiquer, laver les sous vêtements, faire la cuisine, passer la brosse à dent dans les toilettes. D'ailleurs en parlant de brosse à dents, Kyo avait été si gentil de lui en prêter une, ce n'était pas toujours facile de récurer l'intérieur des toilettes pour que ça brille à fond encore plus que les étoiles dans le ciel, la grosse brosse n'était pas assez précise et le chat avait eut la bonne idée de lui passer cette jolie brosse à dents bleue. Quand elle eut finis sa tâche, Kyô lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait ranger le matériel.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche, et il remit la brosse à dents à sa place, dans le verre à eau de Yuki.

Fin.

L'autatrice : pardon Yuki, mais c'était trop tentant. C'est ma première fic Fruit Basket, je pensais même pas écrire sur ça, mais le défi m'a motivé !


	2. Un chez soi

**Titre : **Un chez soi.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Fruit Basket ne m'appartient pas

**Résumé :**

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** Tohru/Kyô

**Défi : **écrire des fics sur Fruit Basket

**Note :** Spoil (du tome 6, par là)

* * *

Kyô aimait Tohru de tout son cœur. Ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il la trouvait jolie et incroyablement gentille (même un peu trop pour son bien) mais parce qu'elle l'avait accepté même s'il était un monstre. Elle continuait de l'apprécier, de lui parler et de le toucher, même après avoir compris ce qu'il était réellement. Et pour cela il lui serait à jamais reconnaissant. Le pauvre chat abandonné avait trouvé un endroit où il était le bienvenue, alors ce n'était pas grave si le rat lui avait joué un mauvais tour et si il était détesté à cause de cela, aujourd'hui il avait Tohru et ça valait bien toutes les malédictions du monde.

Fin.

L'autatrice : truc mignon et guimauveux, mais j'adore Kyô et j'adore le Kyô/Tohru


	3. Les cheveux d'Hatsuharu

**Titre : **Les cheveux d'Hatsuharu

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Fruit Basket ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** y en a pas

**Défi : **écrire des fics sur Fruit Basket

* * *

Souvent l'on ennuyait Hatsuharu à cause de ses cheveux. Heureusement lorsque sa partie sombre prenait les choses en mains, plus personne ne l'embêtait à cause de cela. Cependant quand Tohru par curiosité lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien montrer aux gens dans les toilettes pour leur prouver que ses cheveux étaient de couleurs naturelles, il se sentit très stupide et décida qu'il était dorénavant plus prudent d'attendre que des poils lui poussent sur le torse, ce serait moins gênant d'avouer cela à la jeune fille, plutôt que de lui dire qu'en vérité il avait des poils sur les orteils…

Fin.

L'autatrice : ihihi pauvre Hatsuharu…


	4. La mauvaise habitude de Ritsu

**Titre : **La mauvaise habitude de Ritsu

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Fruit Basket ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** y en a pas

**Thème : **« Tu est trop vieille pour porter des mini jupes »

* * *

Ritsu n'avait jamais perdu cette mauvaise habitude de se travestir. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux en femme et c'était ainsi. C'est pourquoi même à l'âge de soixante ans il se trimballait encore en vêtement féminin. Personne ne lui disait rien, tous étaient habitués. Bon personne, sauf peut-être la fille de Kyô et Tohru, qui honnête comme tout était venu et avait annoncé de but en blanc :

- Tu es trop vieille pour porter des mini jupes.

Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps pendant tout une nuit, avant de tomber sur un catalogue de pantalons féminins très sexy.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'en ai profité pour inventer une gamine à Kyô et Tohru…


	5. Accident

**Titre : **Accident

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Fruit Basket ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** y en a pas

**Thème : **C'est quoi ce cirque ?

* * *

Tohru était très maladroite et tête en l'air et souvent elle était responsable de la transformation des gens de la famille Sôma en animaux. Comme aujourd'hui où après avoir trébuché sur Yuki et Kyô, elle avait transformé par inadvertance Shigure en tombant dans ses bras. Puis ce fut au tour de Momiji qui était là en visite de devenir un lapin, mais ça c'est parce qu'il aimait bien les câlins de Tohru. La demeure se transforma alors un peu en ménagerie.

- Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? Hurla Kagura en arrivant.

Non vraiment elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette Tohru avec son Kyô, elle faisait n'importe quoi. Pour la peine elle allait montrer au chat tout son amour… En le tabassant.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon c'est pas extraordinaire, mais moi le cirque ça m'a fait penser aux animaux des douze ahaha.


	6. Le lapin Momiji

**Titre : **Le lapin Momiji

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **

**Genre :** drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** Lapin rose

* * *

Momiji était un garçon vraiment trop mignon. Assez nerveux mais on (ou plutôt Tohru) lui pardonnait. Et puis quand il se jetait dans les bras de la jeune fille et se transformait en lapin, on se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas juste un humain adorable, mais également le petit lapin le plus trognon possible.

Ce jour là, Shigure avait décidé de repeindre les murs de la chambre de Tohru en rose (cela convenait mieux à une jolie fille selon lui), et Yuki et Kyô s'étaient retrouvés obligés de participer à cela. Cependant le chat et le rat n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer et avaient fini par se jeter de la peinture l'un sur l'autre. Momiji qui avait entendu dire qu'on repeignait la chambre de son amie fille avait décidé de venir aider. Mais au moment où il entra dans la pièce, il se reçu un pot de peinture à la figure.

Heureusement plus tard, Tohru le consola en lui assurant qu'il était le plus mignon des lapins roses.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon c'est pas terrible mais c'est vrai que Momiji est juste trop mignon !


	7. La promesse

**Titre : **La promesse

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Fruit Basket ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple : **Kyô/Kagura, peut-être

**Thème :** Non, je dis juste non

* * *

Kagura voulait se marier avec Kyô, Kagura se marierait avec Kyô, peu importe le moyen ! Il serait obligé de dire oui, quand elle lui demanderait elle accepterait. A cette époque ils étaient encore des enfants, et Kagura était sûre que Kyô l'aimait comme elle aimait Kyô et ils finiraient ensemble, se marieraient, auraient des enfants, le rêve parfait de toute jeune fille.

- Kyô marie-toi avec moi.

- Non !

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Non, je dis juste non.

Après l'avoir cogné de toutes ses forces et l'avoir menacé de l'étranglé, le chat changea d'avis bien vite et jura à Kagura qu'il se marierait avec elle quand ils seraient grands. Pensant que d'ici là elle aurait sans doute oublié. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Fin.

L'autatrice : des fois je plains un peu Kyô quand même ahaha !


	8. Destruction massive

**Titre : **Destruction massive

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Fruit Basket ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple : **Kyô/Kagura, peut-être

**Thème :** Ferme la porte en partant

* * *

Kagura était amoureuse de Kyô. Folle amoureuse de Kyô. Un peu trop amoureuse de Kyô. Car cet amour la rendait dangereuse et elle commençait à taper sur le pauvre chat qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal (le plus souvent). Souvent quand elle venait dans la maison de Shigure, elle disait bonjour à Tohru (car elle adorait cette jeune fille si gentille) puis elle sautait sur le pauvre garçon aux cheveux oranges pour le massacrer, mais certains diraient que qui aime bien, châtie bien. Le problème était la destruction des meubles qui s'en suivaient et heureusement, Shigure gagnait un bon salaire avec son métier d'écrivain, sinon il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir.

Et cette fois-ci comme les autres fois, alors que Kagura était venu rendre visite à son futur mari, elle avait quelques peu détruit la maison.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Et comme elle était mignonne et qu'on avait l'habitude, on ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Puis elle dût partir, repas de famille oblige et en partant Shigure lui demanda :

- Et ferme la porte en partant.

Demande qu'elle ne pût exaucer.

Il n'y avait plus de porte.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que c'est marrant de détruire les portes. On m'a fait remarquer que c'était les Sôma qui payaient les réparations, c'est bien d'avoir une grande famille riche.


	9. La gentillesse de Tohru

**Titre : **La gentillesse de Tohru

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Fruit Basket ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple : **napa

**Thème :** tu es trop gentil(le) pour ton bien

* * *

Cette petite fille vivait dans une tente. Une vraie tente dans la nature sous une montagne. Elle n'avait pas peur et avait même passé toute une nuit sous une tempête pour empêcher que son chez-soi s'envole. Elle l'avait fait parce que son grand-père ne pourrait plus l'accueillir pendant quelques temps et qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger ses amies. C'était une bonne fille, pas assez égoïste qui avait décidé de vivre toute seule et par ses propres moyens, refusant de demander de l'aide aux autres, ne voulant être un poids pour personne.

Sa mère lui manquait mais elle ne se plaignait jamais, elle n'avait plus de maison mais elle continuait à sourire comme si ce n'était pas grave, elle travaillait comme une folle pour avoir de l'argent et à aucun moment elle ne pleurait pour cela. Et pourtant elle en aurait eut des raisons de le faire.

- Cette Tohru, c'est une fille trop gentille pour son bien, commenta Shigure pour la décrire à Akito.

Et il avait raison.

Mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle allait capturer le cœur des gens de la famille. Bien malgré elle.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que bon sang, Tohru est vraiment trop gentille.


End file.
